FPGOutlaw Reviews: Pups and the Lighthouse Boogie
This is FPGOutlaw's official review of the Season 1 PAW Patrol episode "Pups and the Lighthouse Boogie". Review Title Card: A standard Zuma title card. Scene 1: It is very windy outside, as a leaf blows right into Chase’s face. Zuma and Rubble are playing Pup-Pup Boogie. Skye tells Ryder that it’s the “So You Think You Can Pup-Pup Boogie Dance Off! Rubble gets “out” after he does a split and can’t get up. Skye then takes his place, but does a spin and sends herself into a beanbag chair, so she’s “out” as well. Marshall takes her place. Mayor Goodway and Alex are taking pictures for the “Adventure Bay Poster”. Alex is trying to point something out to Mayor Goodway, but she continuously wants to take a picture of a seagull. A narwhal then comes out of the water. The mayor and Alex get into a boat, and start to row to the narwhal, refusing to give Wally a snack. He angrily goes underwater. Marshall and Zuma are still playing Pup-Pup Boogie, as Marshall looks worried at Zuma’s skills. Rocky then shows up with a bunch of tennis balls, saying that he’s going to recycle them all. Marshall then has a mishap while playing Pup-Pup Boogie, sending him into all the tennis balls, making them fall out of the cart they were in. He then crashes into Zuma, and says “We’re having a ball now!” A tennis ball then bounces on Marshall’s head, as Zuma laughs. Analysis: ****, More please. That was actually a really great scene. Zuma’s laugh at the end was done with perfection. The dance off is cool to have here. Alex and Mayor Goodway were both good here as well. Oh man do I miss Season 1. Scene 2: Cap’n Turbot have noticed Alex and Mayor Goodway going whale-watching, and has seen that they are rowing right into a storm. He runs inside to get his raincoat, but wind blows the door shut as he goes inside, also pushing an ore in front of the door. He tries to exit, but can’t. He calls Ryder, and assesses both situations to Ryder, who says that he’ll take care of it. Chase and Zuma are now playing Pup-Pup Boogie, singing while they play. They then get the call from Ryder, as they run into the Elevator. Marshall slides on all of Rocky’s tennis balls, crashing into the pups in the Elevator. All the tennis balls then bounce back right onto the cart. Marshall says “Look! All tidied up *Ball bounces on his head* Almost.” All the pups laugh. Analysis: ***1/2, It gets a good rating because Marshall at the end was funny. The Captain was funny as well, but I’ve come to expect that by this point. He’s just a naturally funny character, with a naturally funny voice actor. Other than that, things were average. Lookout: Skye is needed to use her helicopter and goggles to find the boat containing the Mayor and Alex. Zuma is needed to use his hovercraft to tow the boat in. Zuma then says “All right, but let’s do it fast. It’s the first time I’ve ever made the Pup-Pup Boogie Dance Off Finals, and I’m gonna win.” Chase then says “It’s OK Zuma, I can out-dance you when you’re done!” Zuma says “In your dreams, dude!” Perfect lines there. Scene 3: Skye is having some issues because of the wind, as she tells Ryder that she needs to land due to the wind. Ryder tells her to be careful. Alex says that the winds are cool, while the Mayor says that they are big. The Mayor says that they need to get to shore, while Alex starts rowing on his own, making them go in circles. She then starts to freak out, until she gets washed by a wave. The Mayor and Alex start to row together, until the Mayor loses her ore. Wally is then seen picking it up. Skye lands at Seal Island, as Ryder asks her to get the Captain out of the Lighthouse. She successfully moves the ore out of the way, as Captain Turbot comes flying out of the Lighthouse. The Captain says that he’s happy to see her. Analysis: ***1/4, The Mayor freaking out was very funny, especially the part where she was calm after being hit by the wave. It’s like those moments when people ask to be slapped in the face or splashed with water to help calm them down when they are in a situation where they are freaking out. Other then her, everything else was fine. Scene 4: Skye is using her goggles, and points out the Mayor’s situation. Analysis: *, It gets a star because Skye’s voice actor was good at making her sound worried. Scene 5: Alex is very calm in the boat, as the Mayor asks why he’s so calm. Alex then points out Ryder and Zuma. Zuma shoots his buoy at the Mayor, but it fails to make it to the Mayor because of the wind. As the Mayor is about to fall off of the boat, Wally holds her upright, keeping her from falling in the water. Ryder mentions that they should stop at Captain Turbot’s Lighthouse because it’s still windy and it’s getting darker. The other pups are shown to be watching the rescue on the screen back at the Lookout. Analysis: **, The beginning was funny, with the Mayor panicking while Alex was being calm. Wally coming back was awesome. It is definitely something I wasn’t expecting, with him being angry earlier. But from a standpoint, it makes sense. Scene 6: It’s cleared up, as The Mayor thanks Ryder. Ryder gives his catchline, as Alex says that they couldn’t have done it without Wally. Alex then gives Wally a snack, as the Captain says that they should get inside. Zuma is shown to be sad on the dock, as Skye asks him what’s wrong. Zuma says that he’s sad because he’s going to “miss” the Pup-Pup Boogie Finals. The Captain says that he loves Pup-Pup Boogie, as Zuma is surprised. They all enter the Lighthouse. Analysis: *3/4, At least Captain Turbot’s voice actor is good at his job. Scene 7: Zuma is playing Pup-Pup Boogie in the Lighthouse, as Zuma says that he wished Chase could be there so “he could beat him”. Ryder then says that Chase will be there, as they connect the screen there to the one at the Lookout. Zuma thanks Ryder, who thanks Zuma back for being a good pup. Analysis: **, I don’t usually like to rate the final scenes, because I’ll definitely be biased. It’s basically just the same happy-go-lucky thing we see every episode. It was cool that it happened though. On the other hand, couldn’t Chase just wait for Zuma to go back to the Lookout? Why would Zuma “miss” the finals? Final Analysis I'll give it a 5.5 out of 10. This episode started out great, but kind of lost its luster by the end. Things were fine in this episode, but they were definitely not great by the end. Top 3 Stars of the Episode 1. Zuma - We need a GREAT episode based solely on him. More of him please. 2. Rocky - He needs another episode on him. 3. Chase - He was good. Stats Season 1 High: Pup-Tacular, Pups Save a Hoot, & Pups Save a Toof (8) Season 1 Low: Pups Fight Fire (3.5) Season 1 Average: 5.939 Category:FPGOutlaw Category:FPGOutlaw's Reviews